


Abyss

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dark, F/F, Hypnosis, Magic, Teratophilia, Tongue Fucking, light dub con, mermaid!Melenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Honerva discovers something she never thought she’d find





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..I decided to play with some menfolk again and wanted to give this pairing some attention. So have Honerva being hypnotized and pulled down to the Abyss by the gorgeous monster mermaid that is Melenor who intends to keep her by using her magic. 
> 
> Gets a little dark at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

She knew she should have pulled on the line of oxygen that was attached to her helmet.

The darkness around her only illuminated by her small wrist light made her slightly uneasy as she was so far from the submarine stationed miles above. She could feel the overwhelming pressure around her, making her uneasy.

Before now she had felt so excited for this opportunity to study the unknown abyss. Months of preparation and training with her team had lead to this moment...but now something in her told her to go back to the submarine when she sensed she wasn't safe. She knows she shouldn't be afraid, she had to be logical about all this.

After all this was the ocean and she wasn't the only one living in it.

Slowly Honerva takes in a deep breath before trying to radio Tavo, "Honerva to Sub, can you hear me?"

A frown crosses her face when all she receives is static. Perhaps the pressure was having an effect on the communicators.

Slowly she reached up to tug twice on the line to be pulled back up—

There was movement from the corner of her eyes that gave her pause. But when she flashes the light over she sees nothing.

_You're just being paranoid Honerva. It's just a fish. Pull yourself together!_

She sighed before she turns around and reached up for the line once more. Perhaps she needed to just get out from under all this pressure and get a good meal. Maybe Luca would make her something good to eat.

It was then she felt something grab her wrist, earning sharp gasp of surprise. The frip was unusually strong and she immediately flashes her light at whatever had grabbed her. Had one of the crew come down here to help—

She sucks on a sharp breath at what greets her eyes.

A beautiful face of a woman with purple-blue eyes and long white hair looks down upon her as she held Honerva's wrist. The flash light glimmers off lovely shimmering pink scales and lovely fins on the creature's arms. Honerva feels her voice catch in her throat as she stares at her in complete shock.

A Mermaid. Honerva was looking at a living mermaid who seemed to be studying her with an almost pensive gaze.

"...You...you're..." she whispers.

The mermaid smiles, showing her sharp teeth as her eyes glow a soft neon blue before she slips her other arm around Honerva's waist. She had such a strong hold on her waist and she could feel the tail slowly slip between her legs. Honerva blinked in slight confusion at how close this creature was. This mysterious, fascinated, beautiful creature...

She was so enfrossed by the view that she didn't even notice her slowly hook her sharp claws under her helmet.

The water comes rushing in and Honerva chokes when she unintentionally breathes it. In that moment the mermaid tightened her hold before sliding her fingers into this land dweller's hair to make her keep looking. She can feel her struggles weakening when she meets those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Slowly, the mermaid's soft lips press ofer Honerva's and she found herself sucking in a fresh breath of air. With each soft breath she can feel her mind growing foggy. A soft sound leaves her as she stills and allows her to hold her closer.

When the kiss breaks, Honerva pants softly—legtitimately pants in the water—and then mewls when the tail slides between her legs.

The mermaid then chuckled, "Sweet little land walker...do not fear now...I only wish to play..."

"Aaah..." Honerva's eyes were foggy as she is pulled down deeper, "Y-y...mmm..."

"Shhhh...relax...and you shall recieve untold pleasures..."

Strong hands hold Honerva's hips as she barely registered that the deeper she was pulled down that she could see nioluminescent lights glowing softly around her. Then she found herself being laid down on the smooth sandy bottom. Had she been that close? Or was the Mermaid that fast?

Before she knows it she can feel the mermaid tugging at her wet suit with those sharp claws of hers. Then without warning she slices through the fabric to expose the soft tan skin underneath. The long pink lower body of the mermaid—a long pink eel tail—slowly wraps around Honerva's waist.

"Aaah...wh...y-you...?" The muddled fog that plagues her mind makes her bite her lip and whimper when she feels those nails lightly trace down her stomach.

"You may call me Melenor pet..." the mermaid purrs, "You're going to be here for quite a while...Hmm...it's been too long since I had a land walker to play with..." Melenor chuckled as she spreads the woman's legs open, "Don't worry...I'll take good care of you pet."

Honerva gasps at the gentle touches and tries to make sense of those soft words spoken to her. But the more that Melenor touches her and speaks to her the deeper her mind goes into that fog that makes her shiver. She moans quietly when she feels a long tongue lick along her inner thigh. Melenor looked up at her catch as she slowly moved her tongue slowly along the soft, flat folds. She watches the scientist squirm in the grip of her tail as she arches her hips up.

"Aaa...aaa...!"

A rumbling purr escapes the mermaid as she slowly slipped the tip of her tongue into the woman's warm crevice nestled between the folds. Her tongue was long enough to reach deep into her, lightly pressing at the walls as she uses a sharp nail to lightly flick the clit. She listens to each gasp and whimper.

Melenor slowly moved her tongue in and out of that delicious hole as she watches Honerva losing herself slowly.

Hmmm, soon...soon her new little plaything will be completely in her grasp. Then she can keep her down here until the end of her days, here in the dark abyss...

Honerva looked upwards as she was losing herself slowly. Above her was just an endless darkness as the bioluminesent stones and algae around her was the only source of light. Her thoughts of the world above were slowly starting to fade...

...

A little ways away, nestled between the rocks, was Honerva's oxygen mask.

Static was spouting from the comm. as it could be barely made out was was being said over it.

_"Ner..a...Tavo he...o you cop...?"_


End file.
